


Looking Glass

by JoAsakura



Series: Shine on, you Crazy Snowflake (DMC) [6]
Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idiocy and mistaken identity. Good times.</p><p>Part of the "Shine On You Crazy Snowflake" verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Glass

There were alot of things that Leon liked about working for Devil May Cry.

At least, he kept repeating that in his head as he waded through what Dante called a "minor demonic infestation" at the new hockey arena in Newark.

 

[the boss lies alot] Gilgamesh's silver-windchime-in-an-industrial-blender whispered in the back of Leon's brain as he put one metal-encased foot through the head of some sort of boggart. [by the way: five seconds, master. make it snappy]

(No shit.) Leon thought back. He appreciated the Devil Arm immensely, though, even if he couldn't sustain Gil for as long as Dante could. When Leon's trigger released, Gilgamesh transforming back into the silver jewelry he'd taken as his rest-form, the remaining boggarts cheered.

"Oh, fuck." Leon said.

~~~

Unfortunately for the boggarts, Leon kept the Mockingbird's clips filled with alot of esoteric bullets.

Still, he was exhausted, battered, and stinking of goblin giblets from the PATH train all the way to the office. "Dante?" he called when he entered the building. "Hey, you here? we gotta talk about this last job, you bastard."

silence.

Gil buzzed softly in the back of his skull, not enough energy from the fight to even make himself clear. "fine. just for that, I'm going to get boggart boogers all over his bed. See how HE likes the goddamn smell." Leon cursed his way up the stairs to the quarters.

Dante's room was oddly dark, and when he opened the door further, he saw a flash of pale-copper skin and white hair in the gloom. Leon's traitorous cock did a victory twitch in his pants and he narrowed his eyes.

Oh, he was going to *show* that half-demonic son of a bitch.

Gil buzzed again in his ear, slightly more insistent, and Leon waved his hand at it absently, prowling silently to the bed. He slid himself, dirty clothes and all, against the bedclothes and rubbed his cheek against the familiar bulge that soon strained against the sheets.

there was a soft, welcoming moan and Leon pressed a kiss through the thin cotton. He grinned then and bit down.

Everything that happened next occurred in the space of the blink of an eye and involved a great deal of screaming and cursing both during and afterwards. Dante sat bolt upright and in the next microsecond, Gilgamesh had armoured Leon up in order to catch the very unfamiliar katana, crackling with some unholy incandescence, before it sliced his face off.

In the very next microsecond, another Dante was in the doorway shouting. "VERGIL, NO, NO! Don't kill my employee!"

"The stinking human bit my manhood!" Dante.. no... VERGIL shouted back, affronted.

"Stinking human?" Leon ranted.

"To be fair, yes. You smell terrible. Is that goblin viscera?" Vergil quirked an eyebrow at him, still not moving the sword.

"He's totally right, Leon. You smell like a dumpster in the sun." Dante leaned over and looked down at him as well.

There were alot of things that Leon liked about working for Devil May Cry.

There had to be.


End file.
